jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Way
The Golden Way is one of the richer areas of the Imperial City, being home to a number of noble families and to the city's artistic establishment. It connects to the Market District in the north, the Necropolis in the west and the Scholar's Garden in the south. Story and quests The Golden Way is accessible from the Market District as soon as the Player character arrives in the Imperial City. There are no unavoidable quests which take place here, but it will be necessary for the Player to at least pass through on their way to somewhere else. For example, the Player will need to pass through it to meet Silk Fox in the Scholar's Garden. If the Player chooses to gain the favor of the Lotus Inquisitors—one of two routes to advance the main plot—they may also need to visit the Hostel to speak with Minister Sheng; although it is possible to complete this quest without doing so. There are also two optional quests which begin in the Golden Way. One, The Outlander, will be introduced to the Player automatically when they pass through the Golden Way's main square; they will be repeatedly insulted by a servant and upon investigation, will discover that the Minister of Culture is trying to find someone able to withstand the confrontational debating style of Sir Roderick in the Scholar's Garden. The other quest is only available after the player has been to the Scholar's Garden and spoken to Silk Fox. This quest, The Play's the Thing, involves the Player taking a brief acting role in a play. It is obtained from a playwright named Incisive Chorus, who will be standing near the gate to the Market District. If the Player agrees to help him, they must go to the playhouse in the east of the area and speak with Thespian Phong. Also present in the Golden Way is Beggar Song, but he is not involved in any quests. To start with, there are no merchants available to the Player in the Golden Way. However, if the Player completes a quest called The Slave Traders in such a way as to falsely exonerate Chandler Ling, he will appear in the Golden Way and be willing to trade with the Player. There is one bookstand in the Golden Way, Music and the Arts, located in the central square. Video Map Image:AreaMap-GoldenWay.png|border|left|450px rect 21 97 215 116 Market District circle 91 131 10 Market District rect 12 291 168 311 Necropolis circle 48 274 10 Necropolis rect 264 449 475 468 Scholar's Garden circle 392 434 10 Scholar's Garden rect 37 178 165 194 Quest: The Play's the Thing circle 90 210 10 Quest: The Play's the Thing rect 218 175 301 217 Chandler Ling rect 189 291 250 338 Beggar Song circle 220 283 10 Beggar Song rect 265 263 357 301 Quest: The Outlander circle 294 247 10 Quest: The Outlander rect 390 120 459 157 Quest: The Inquisitors circle 427 176 10 Quest: The Inquisitors rect 378 293 455 333 Quest: The Play's the Thing circle 417 279 10 Quest: The Play's the Thing rect 309 155 370 185 Text: Music and the Arts circle 324 196 6 Text: Music and the Arts desc none Category: Imperial City Category: Jade Empire Category: Locations